


take me to your best friend’s house, i loved you then i loved you now

by laurent_exalted



Series: Imagination (A collection of Haikyuu stories) [5]
Category: haikyuu
Genre: Akaashi Has Anxiety, Angst with a Happy Ending, Based on a song, BokuAka Week, Bokuaka - Freeform, Bokuto cries a little bit, College AU, Haikyuu - Freeform, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Minor Kurootsukki, Mutual Pining, Spin the Bottle, Tounge Tied by Grouplove, Volleyball Dorks in Love, college age characters, everyone’s a little drunk, implied past Bokuroo, minor daisuga, minor kenhina, they’re all legal don’t worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25951087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurent_exalted/pseuds/laurent_exalted
Summary: Akaashi Keiji was the only constant in Bokuto’s life.He’d always loved Akaashi, had always daydreamed about soft lips and gentle touches, of raven black hair parting for his fingers.But he didn’t want his first kiss with his ‘Kaashi to be like this—Or, kurootsukki gets a new apartment, and spin the bottle ensues
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kenma Kozume, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Mentioned ___, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Imagination (A collection of Haikyuu stories) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774408
Comments: 8
Kudos: 128





	take me to your best friend’s house, i loved you then i loved you now

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I wrote this instead of sleeping last night so I hope it isn’t bad. I’m currently working on an OC piece for a Haikyuu insert team I’m putting together on tiktok, so that should be coming soon! I hope you guys enjoy this, Bokuaka is my favorite ship from Haikyuu, I tried to write them as best I could.

Akaashi Keiji was the only constant in Bokuto’s life. 

Bokuto moved too fast for the rest of the world. He was always pushing, wanting to be better, faster, stronger. No one and nothing could ever keep up with the spiker. 

Until a raven haired boy with deep green eyes and a thoughtful smile walked through the doors of the Fukurodani gym. 

When he introduced himself as a setter, Bokuto was sure the energy surging down his spine could have powered all of Tokyo. He had quietly trailed the boy all practice until the first year turned to address him. 

“Did you need something, Bokuto-san?” 

Now, Bokuto was not proud of how he had reacted at that moment. Hearing Akaashi say his name threw him for a loop, and he realized a moment too late that his face had gone red. He had quickly apologized and asked Akaashi to set for him after practice, and to his amazement, he had agreed. 

When Akaashi Keiji walked into Bokuto’s life, he got a best friend, a partner, an amazing setter. 

He also got the biggest, most intense crush he’d ever had in his life. 

——

A year without Akaashi was practically torture. 

Sure, they called and FaceTimed often, almost every day. 

Sure, Bokuto still came over to Akaashi’s house to spend the night most weekends. 

Sure, Akaashi had even come to stay with him in the MSBY Black Jackals dorms a couple of times when they’d host training camps.

Akaashi came to see many of Bokuto’s games. 

Akaashi always called him when he was out of the country. 

Akaashi was the first person Bokuto invited when he finally got his own apartment. 

Akaashi was first in every aspect of Bokuto’s life. 

But seeing him every day was something he missed desperately. It wasn’t the same. He felt a little deflated whenever Akaashi wasn’t around. 

Bokuto’s crushes usually came and went. None ever lingered long enough to really catch. Besides that fact, no one seemed to show interest. Physically, yes, but Bokuto had never been one for purely physical relationships. He craved an emotional bond, and a partner who knew him as well as (if not better than) he knew himself. No one ever seemed to be able to keep up with him. 

Akaashi could. Akaashi met all of Bokuto’s requirements and then some. His crush on Akaashi was relentless. He thought he did a pretty good job of hiding it, but Kuroo had told him that he was painfully obvious. 

Not obvious enough, it seemed, because Akaashi still had yet to catch on. 

Akaashi’s first year of university brought more chances to see each other. Bokuto practiced close to Akaashi’s campus and would often come see him for lunch or stay the night at his dorm. It felt just like old times. 

But Bokuto was weak, and seeing Akaashi more brought back his intense feelings for him tenfold. 

Now Akaashi was into his second year, and Bokuto was losing his mind wanting him. 

Sometimes the spiker toyed with the notion of confessing. He would write out a letter expressing his feelings as best he could, and he would give it to Akaashi with a package of his favorite onigiri and some flowers. They’d be orchids, mixed with sakura and lavender, because those were Akaashi’s favorites. 

But he’d always chicken out. He treasured Akaashi. He wanted him in his life as long as possible. A confession would surely ruin their relationship, right?

Bokuto had decided long ago that a life as Akaashi’s best friend, nothing more, was far better than a life without Akaashi at all. 

——

_’Kaashi, are you free tonight? Kuroo and Tsukki just finished moving into their apartment and they’re having some people over! It’ll be fun but I don’t wanna go without you.’_

Akaashi couldn’t help his smile as he listened to Bokuto over the phone. He could practically hear his pout. 

“No need to whine, Bokuto-san. I’d be happy to come. Pick me up at 8:30 alright?”

_’AKAASHIIIII~’_ Bokuto sang happily on the other end. Akaashi’s heart did a little flip at the sound.   
_’You’re the best ‘Kaashi, I’ll see you tonight!’_

And with that, the ace hung up. 

Akaashi stared at his ceiling. The way Bokuto said his name was bad for his heart. It always had been. This little crush Akaashi had developed was starting to turn into something a little more dangerous. Bokuto with his affection and hugs and sweet smiles that he saved just for Akaashi were not helping his situation. 

Without anything to occupy his mind other than his upcoming escapade with Bokuto, the hours passed terribly slowly. By 7:45, Akaashi was already dressed, having put a little more effort than usual into his appearance. 

He wore a simple white button down and black ripped jeans, paired with an oversized cream colored cardigan. His hair had been styled slightly and he was wearing his new pair of glasses. He didn’t _really_ need them, but he thought they looked nice. He had smudged some eyeliner at the outside corners of his eyes and applied a little mascara for good measure. He wondered if Bokuto would notice. 

Bokuto, true to form, showed up a good fifteen minutes early. Akaashi forced himself to not notice the way his friend seemed to blush a little when Akaashi got into the car. 

~

As soon as they entered the small apartment Akaashi could tell Tsukishima had done the decorations. The whole apartment was clean and white, with black accents and plants on a few surfaces. It was all far too neat to be Kuroo’s doing. They were the last to arrive, and they walked into a living room filled with old friends. 

Tsukishima was spread across a loveseat by the window, head on Kuroo’s lap. Daichi and Sugawara were cuddled up on the couch together, and Hinata sat on the armchair, Kenma in front of him on his switch, the redhead’s fingers combing through his hair, although as soon as the little middle blocker saw Bokuto, he was rushing towards him, and Bokuto was meeting him halfway, screaming something about ‘his disciple’.

Akaashi toed off his shoes, nodding polite hellos to his upperclassman and friends, finding a seat by the arm of the couch, on the opposite end of Daichi and Sugawara. Bokuto found his spot beside him soon enough, and the conversation flowed easily, as it always did. Tsukishima provided details about his first semester of university and Hinata talked animatedly about how he was hoping to join Bokuto’s D1 team, the MSBY Black Jackals. Bokuto was delighted by this, of course, and the two of them dominated the conversation for a while. 

It was fun, easy, and simple, the way Akaashi liked it. 

But with Kuroo as the host, he should have known that wouldn’t have lasted long. 

——

By the time midnight rolled around, Kuroo had presented more than enough alcohol to go around and everyone in the small apartment was pleasantly buzzed. The alcohol warmed Akaashi from the inside out, relaxing him in a way he rarely got to enjoy. 

It was then that Kuroo - _that bastard_ \- produced an empty beer bottle and insisted that they play spin the bottle. 

Akaashi looked away from Kuroo’s smug face at the sound of a musical laugh, one that could only belong to Sugawara. 

“Tetsurō,” he began, now fully seated atop Daichi’s - admittedly _gorgeous_ \- thighs. “You realize that would mean we’d be kissing people we’re very much _not_ dating?”

Akaashi’s cheeks heated. Suddenly he remembered that he and Bokuto were the only two singles in the room. Although Akaashi would be more than happy to be with Bokuto, he knew his best friend didn’t feel the same way about him. 

Kuroo laughed, loud and rough, the one that resembled a hyena. “When has that mattered? I figured we were all past that point of formality.”

Tsukki snorted from beside Kuroo. “The formality that warns against making out with your boyfriend's former senpai? Is this just an elaborate scheme so you can finally kiss Daichi-san?”

Kuroo’s cheeks turned bright red and Kenma snorted this time, his game forgotten for once in favor of curling up in Hinata’s lap. 

“You know what? Fuck it.” Suga grinned. “I’m game if you’re all game.”

“Koushi..” Daichi laughed, a fond smile gracing his lips as he rested his head on Suga’s shoulder. “Fine, I’m in.”

The rest of them nodded their agreement after a few more moments and an extra shot on Akaashi’s part. They were positioned in a circle on the floor, a position that reminded Akaashi fondly of their high school days. They had scrambled themselves to avoid sitting next to their lovers, (evening the playing field is what Kuroo called it) and the introverts had taken one side, the extroverts on the other.

Hinata was sandwiched between Kuroo and Bokuto, with Sugawara leaning against Bokuto’s side. Tsukishima was beside Daichi, who was between the blonde and Kuroo. Kenma and Akaashi had wrapped themselves around each other, and the raven haired boy was leaning against Tsukishima. All things considered, it was very comfortable. 

Akaashi braced himself as Kuroo spun the bottle. 

——

Bokuto let out a whoop as the bottle landed facing him. 

He heard Akaashi’s adorable snicker from across the circle when the ace turned to face his best friend. 

“Bro..” Kuroo whispered, sounding breathless. 

“Full homo, bro.” Bokuto whispered back, and that was all the warning poor Hinata was given before the pair lunged across the redheads lap, lips connecting in what seemed to be an all too practiced dance. 

Tsukishima cackled, a rare sight, turning to hide his face in Akaashi’s hair. 

“They look like they do this often.” The raven haired boy stated, an amused smirk tugging at his lips. B

“They do.” Kenma said blandly from beside them. Tsukishima laughed again. 

By the time the two pulled apart, Hinata looked thoroughly traumatized, and out of pity, Bokuto allowed him to spin next. The bottle landed on Kenma, and the little ace’s face lit up like a Christmas tree. 

He scrambled across the circle towards his boyfriend, who untangled himself from Akaashi and drew Hinata into his lap with practiced ease, pressing their lips together sweetly. The sight made Bokuto’s heart ache. Akaashi was tall, but he was all slender, delicate limbs and pale skin. How easy would it be for the spiker to pull him into his lap like that and kiss him breathless? Maybe he’d get a chance tonight. 

The next spin landed on Akaashi, and Bokuto watched with no small pang of jealousy as he leaned over to press a sweet, chaste kiss to Kenma’s lips, and the game continued. 

Kuroo did in fact get to kiss Daichi, as Bokuto cheered him on, Sugawara cackling as he caught Daichi’s hand on Kuroo’s ass. 

Luck did not seem to be on Bokuto’s side. Every time either he or Akaashi spun the goddamned bottle, it never handed on the other. He was starting to think he was cursed.

Until he wasn’t. 

Akaashi spun the bottle, and with a start, Bokuto realized the tip of it was pointed at him. He felt his cheeks heat up. He was about to express his excitement, until he looked up at Akaashi’s face. 

He’d never seen his friend look quite like this before. His eyes were wide, a confusing mix of hope and dread swirling in the storm colored depths. His beautiful lips were pressed into a line, and Bokuto heard rather than saw the telltale sound of his fingers popping, Akaashi’s worst nervous habit. Bokuto has always hated that one. He knew it hurt, and the thought of Akaashi in any sort of pain made Bokuto’s chest tighten. 

There was a worried crinkle on Akaashi’s forehead, and Bokuto wanted to kiss it away. Akaashi must have caught onto Bokuto’s sudden nerves, he must have been staring too long, because curiosity joined the mix of emotions swirling around in his eyes. 

Bokuto took a quick breath. No, this wasn’t right. If he was going to kiss Akaashi, he wanted it to be organic, not the product of some stupid drunken game. He didn’t feel nearly as tipsy as he had mere seconds before. 

“No.. I-..” he paused, watching Akaashi’s shoulders sag, in disappointment of relief, he wasn’t sure. Bokuto felt so confused, but he pressed forwards. “I can’t.” He mumbled. Across from him, Tsukishima was giving him a look, and he heard Kuroo sigh. 

Akaashi pulled hard at one of his fingers, and it made a popping sound that made Bokuto nauseous. “Excuse me please.” Akaashi said softly, standing suddenly with a slight wobble to his legs, making his way towards what Bokuto was sure was a spare bedroom. 

There was the quiet click of the door closing, and after a beat of silence, Bokuto stood as well. 

“I have to-“

“We know Bo. Go on.” Kuroo said, patting his thigh.

Bokuto shot him a grateful look and strode towards the door, hearing the sound of movement from the living room, followed by the sound of the television being turned on. 

The door in front of Bokuto was suddenly the scariest thing he’d ever faced, but he needed to see Akaashi. He needed to explain.

So he knocked. 

——

Akaashi’s heart was beating rapidly. He wasn’t sure what he had wanted to happen, but Bokuto’s words might as well have been a branding iron on his heart, deeming him unwanted by the one person he wanted most. 

Just as he was about to descend into the familiar abyss of anxiety, he heard a knock at the door. There was only one person it could be, and he wasn’t sure if he wanted to see him. 

The knock came again when Akaashi didn’t answer, followed with a quiet sigh. 

“‘Kaashi?” Bokuto whispered, voice muffled by the door, but then again, Bokuto had never been the best whisperer. “Can I come in? I.. that came out wrong. Please let me explain?”

Akaashi pulled at his fingers, wincing at the slight pain it caused his stiff joints. “Ok.” He whispered, not looking up from his spot in the corner of the bed, against the wall, even as he heard the door open and close slowly. 

He felt the bed shift as Bokuto settled against the edge of it, on the floor. Akaashi tried to straighten up, but was still unable to look at him. “I-I just needed some air is all..” Akaashi began, but Bokuto held up a hand. 

“I’m sorry Akaashi.” The Ace whispered. Akaashi’s eyes widened. “I didn’t.. I didn’t mean it the way it sounded.”

Akaashi was confused. How had he meant it then? He reached to pull at his fingers again, but then Bokuto moved, kneeling in front of the bed, and his hands were wrapped around Akaashi’s, warm and calloused and gentle, bringing his aching fingers to the lips Akaashi so desperately longed to kiss. 

Bokuto brushed his lips reverently across each of Akaashi’s knuckles in turn, and Akaashi’s stomach was doing flips. Akaashi’s face was a mixture of shock and want, and his heart fluttered at the soft sigh that made its way past Bokuto’s pink lips, breath ghosting over the backs of Akaashi’s hands. 

“You know I hate when you do that.” Bokuto mumbled. “I don’t want you hurting yourself Akaashi.”

Akaashi looked away. “I’m sorry.” He said meekly. “I just get anxious-“

“I know, ‘Kaashi.” He mumbled, lowering the setters hands from his lips slowly, his hands still encasing Akaashi’s. The raven haired boy felt Bokuto’s fingers tighten around his own. 

“I didn’t want..” Bokuto began, but paused. Akaashi could feel his friend preparing himself for a scolding, or some sort of rejection. It made Akaashi want to cry. 

The look on Bokuto’s face when he finally looked at Akaashi was heartbreaking. 

The moonlight illuminated his strong features, making his eyes shine. Those eyes looked so sad, like he truly believed he had ruined something between them. As if Akaashi could ever go without the spiker in his life. 

“If I’m ever going to get to kiss you, I want it to be because you want too, not because of a stupid game.” The owl murmured, his rough thumbs running soothingly across Akaashi’s knuckles. Akaashi’s lip caught between his teeth. This wasn’t happening. 

“I.. fuck, this isn’t how this was supposed to go.” Bokuto whispered, looking so dejected on his knees in front of the shaking mess that was Akaashi Keiji, yet when Bokuto met his eyes, Akaashi felt like somehow, Bokuto was convinced Akaashi had hung the stars in the sky. His heart did a flip. 

“Bokuto-san..” Akaashi whispered, but Bokuto cut him off. 

“Please just listen.”

——

Bokuto’s heart was pounding in his chest. Akaashi’s fingers curled around his, and they felt so cold and fragile in his grip. He felt the urge to cry, and he barely bothered to push it down. 

“I’ve.. ‘Kaashi, I’ve loved you since high school, I’ve loved you when we were apart, and I love you now, but I know it’s a lot and if you don’t feel the same I understand, but I need you to know. I’ve been dancing around you for too long, I..” he struggled to finish his thought as a frustrated tear slid down his cheek. “Fuck, I think you’re beautiful. I know I’m an idiot and I don’t know why you put up with me but I could write novels about your eyes, or your smile, or-“ he cut himself off, fingers tightening around Akaashi’s. “I’m rambling, shit.” He whispered. “You weren’t supposed to find out like this.” He mumbled, hanging his head. 

Bokuto released his grip, and Akaashi’s hands slowly slid out of his. Another tear slid down Bokuto’s cheek, and he braced for the sound of the door opening and closing, locking his Akaashi out of his life for good. 

Instead a soft, painfully gentle thumb was brushing the tear away from his cheek, and a hand was cradling his jaw. He lifted his head, meeting Akaashi’s eyes, which were swimming with tears of his own. 

“Bokuto-san, I-I’ve loved you for what seems like my whole damn life.” He said, and it was like a weight was lifted from both of them. Akaashi’s shoulders relaxed, and Bokuto suddenly felt like he could breathe again. Akaashi didn’t say more, but he didn’t need too. 

Bokuto slowly rose, shifting to sit nervously on the bed beside Akaashi, bringing one hand up to cover Akaashi’s, which was still resting on his jaw. 

“I never want you to think I don’t treasure you.” Bokuto’s voice broke on the last word. “Because I do ‘Kaashi. You’re everything to me.” 

He could feel Akaashi’s pulse hammering beneath his fingers. It seemed he was unable to speak, and Bokuto shifted ever so slightly closer to reach over and wipe the tears that had begun to slide down Akaashi’s beautiful cheeks. 

“Bokuto-san..”

“I..” Bokuto cut him off. “Can you.. you can call me Koutarou.” He mumbled. “I-If you want.”

There was a small pause, and he heard Akaashi let out a shaky breath. 

“ _Koutarou._ ” He whispered, finally looking up at him, and Bokuto couldn’t help the way he leaned in, remembering to stop just centimeters from Akaashi’s lips. Akaashi’s eyes were already closed, and he looked so beautiful, so pale and perfect in the moonlight, Bokuto couldn’t help the way he pressed their lips together with a soft whisper of _’Keiji’._

It was perfect in a way Bokuto felt he didn’t deserve. Akaashi’s lips were warm and soft, and the smaller man leaned into each soft touch that Bokuto gave. A hand on his slim waist guided Akaashi into Bokuto’s lap like they had done it a million times before, and Bokuto let out a quiet whimper as Akaashi’s fingers slid into his hair. 

The kiss was simple, soft, but Bokuto could feel every shift, every aborted smile, as Akaashi fitted perfectly against him, like he was meant to be in his arms. 

When they finally broke away, his eyes opened slowly, taking in Akaashi, silhouetted against the starry night sky outside of the window. His heart ached from loving him, the weight of it almost too much. 

“Keiji..” Bokuto whispered again, feeling Akaashi shiver against him at the use of his first name. 

“Kou..” Akaashi breathed, leaning in to kiss him again, holding his face in his hands. “I love you.” Akaashi whispered into his lips, and Bokuto couldn’t help his stupid grin. 

“I love you, my beautiful, beautiful Keiji.” He replied, brushing a thumb across Akaashi’s cheek as they pulled apart. 

They rested their foreheads against each other, just breathing, and Bokuto felt on top of the world. Keiji loves him, and he knew nothing could ever top the feeling of joy he felt in his chest now. 

He was loved, and he loved Keiji with everything he had. 

——

They left the room after some time, both of their lips swollen from dozens of stolen kisses. They had a lot of time to make up for. Three years was a long time, after all, but kissing Bokuto, Akaashi had decided it had been worth it. 

His skin felt electric. Every touch of Bokuto’s skin against his set him on fire, and it was good enough that he was able to ignore the catcalls and wolf whistles coming from their friends as Bok-.. no, Koutarou, carried him from the room. The loveseat and the chair were free, the other three couples piled onto the couch. Bokuto chose the loveseat, along with a pillow and a thick blanket. 

Akaashi felt himself relax as he was gently coaxed into laying down, and soon enough a familiar, muscular frame was settling behind him, one arm propping him up, the other sliding around Akaashi’s waist. Akaashi’s melted against him, smiling as he felt calloused fingers sliding through his hair.

“Kou?” Akaashi whispered some hours later, when everyone else was asleep. 

“Keiji? Why aren’t you asleep sweetheart?” His lover whispered, and Keiji’s heart beat frantically. 

“I love you.” He whispered softly, turning to look up at Bokuto, fingers mapping out the planes of his face gently. 

He thought he could feel Bokuto’s smile grow even wider. “I love you too, beautiful Keiji.” He cooed, lips pressing up against his hairline. 

Akaashi smiled and felt his heart swell. He cuddled close, head on Koutarou’s chest, and fell asleep. 

——

Akaashi Keiji was the only constant in Bokuto’s life. 

Bokuto moved too fast for the rest of the world. He was always pushing, wanting to be better, faster, stronger. No one and nothing could ever keep up with the spiker. 

Until a raven haired boy with deep green eyes and a thoughtful smile told Bokuto he loved him. 

Now Keiji was Bokuto’s entire world. He was the first thing Bokuto saw in the morning and the last thing he saw at night. He never missed a chance to tell his Keiji how beautiful he was. 

He soothed Keiji, balanced him and pushed him to new heights, and in turn, Keiji was Bokuto’s rock, grounding him and assuring him in the way only he could, with the added bonus of kisses and sweet caresses, of course. 

Yeah, Keiji was the only constant in Bokuto’s life, but as Bokuto watched Keiji sleep in _their_ bed, in _their_ new apartment, the moonlight dancing over his face, Koutarou knew that Keiji was the only thing he’d ever _really_ needed.


End file.
